tomlookfandomcom-20200214-history
Conflicts in the school show
In the school show there are a lot of conflicts between characters, these are also known as 'arguments' between fans. Between Miss Phipps & Mrs Philips * Miss Phipps and Mrs Philips have been in a constant argument since 8 Jan 2013 in the episode 'teacher fight'. * Mrs Philips has stopped sending kids to LS, and instead writing reports in them. * Miss Phipps no longer helps Mrs Philips when a child is misbehaving in her class. * They get angry when they see eachother sometimes. * Although it has calmed down, these two teachers have never really gone back to liking each other. Between Mrs Jones & Tom * Mrs Jones has been neglecting Tom since she divorced in March 2013. (Mrs Jones is Tom's mother). * If Tom has had an after school detention or has gone to after school club, she will make him walk home; even if it's dark and/or cold. * Tom swears about his mother and says "I really hate my mum!" quite a lot. * Mrs Jones slaps Tom and locks him in his room. Between Miss Phipps & Year 7 * Miss Phipps has been fighting with the Year 7 since the Season 5 episode 'Year 7 song' where they sing 'All the food is poison.' The episode was published on Jan 2014. * When Matt shapeshifts into a year 7, putting them into trouble, Miss Phipps sends them all to LS, with a sanction. Between Tom's gang members & Boss + Macy * Tom has been fighting with Boss & Macy since 1st September 2014 when Boss & Macy were introduced. * Tom & Joyce hate them for sticking up for Stew, who swore at Joyce. While Jane might hate them, but this is not known. * Tom called Boss & Macy 'French fries.' That is an insult to Quebec and is what Nova Scotians call them. * Boss called him a british idiot and punched him in the eye. * Boss was in a fight with Joyce on a deleted scene, Boss won and Joyce unconscious. Between Mr Randy & Mr Larwance * Mr Lawrance & Mr Randy have hated eachother for about 13 years. * They have been fighting on the school show since the episode 'clubs' where there is a showcase of different clubs. One of Mr Lawrance's clubs were 'Mr Randy Hate Club'. * They clash; Mr Lawrance is gay and Mr Randy is a homophobe. * Mr Randy is a Libertarian. Mr Lawrance despises this. Between Mrs Jones & Jane + Joyce * As Mrs Jones is Toms mum, she hates Joyce & Jane. * Joyce called Mrs Jones "A f**ing nusancee in Tom's everyday life" This episode has been deleted Between Kate & Pamela * It is unkwown when Kate & Pamela start arguing. * Kate & Pamela argue over who is prettier. * They both fight over who has the better Job and Peony Cafe. * It has been found out that they have set this fight up and are actually in a lesbian relationship. Between MLady & Miss Lord * They have argue over which one has the best flowers * They have been fighting since the 25/1/15 in the episode 'Flower Power' * Miss Lord annoys MLady by holding up Non halal meat or pork chops, and Mlady annnoys Miss Lord by digging up her flowers.